Pure Morning
by Semjaza
Summary: A friend in need's a friend indeed. Trish underestimates a succubus she's hunting and ends up in trouble. Luckily for her, she has a stalker, er, voyeur, um, I mean, guardian. Yeah, that's it. Mature content. Trish x Lady, femslash, yuri, lemon.


Disclaimer: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes. Trish x Lady, Succubus x Trish, femslash (yuri), lemon. Possible OOC-ness for Trish and Lady. I obviously don't DMC or any of its characters, but there's no law against dreaming, right? Italicized lyrics are scattered throughout; they are from Placebo's 'Pure Morning,' and aren't in order, or even relevant, really. :)

A/N: My second attempt at DMC femslash. Hopefully it's less awkward than the first (_Complicate It_). No promises though. This almost has a plot, almost. Once again, comments and criticism are appreciated; I won't get better at this if people don't point out issues, lol. The devilpunk is based on a ...lady I once knew. ;) Dedicated to Lexiya, DarkSamuraiX1999, lilbit1016, and Nano78; the only people who might actually read this. :D

* * *

Pure Morning

_A friend in need's a friend indeed  
__A friend with weed is better  
__A friend with breasts and all the rest  
__A friend that's dressed in leather  
__- "Pure Morning" by Placebo_

Trish hit the wall with bone-crushing force, her breath knocked completely out of her. Had she been human, the multiple fractures would've certainly killed her then and there, but as it was, being a demoness had its perks. The blonde let herself go limp, sliding down the rough bricks. She could smell her own blood, feel it oozing from the back of her skull. Trish relaxed further, waiting for her healing abilities to kick in. She'd been thrown quite a distance; she had time to regroup before the devil got close enough to attack again.

Her assailant walked slowly towards her, boots scuffing on the crumbling pavement. The she-devil, of what species Trish couldn't tell, wore her ripped jeans loose and low over her hips. A skin-tight _Sleater-Kinney_ shirt covered her full breasts, and a black leather jacket that Trish would not admit to secretly coveting was slung over her shoulders. Copper-coloured hair was spiked into a mohawk, and glistening lips were set in a pout that Trish would've described as cute had she not been so intent on violence.

It had been almost thirty seconds since she'd hit the wall, and Trish could still taste blood in her mouth. Dante could call her a human as much as he liked; in her mind, she was still a full demon, and blood was the ultimate intoxicant. Even if it was her own, the taste and scent was arousing. It pissed her off though, messed with her mind and made her vulnerable. Trish growled under her breath and reached behind her head, realizing she hadn't healed. Her blonde hair was sticky with blood, and her back and ribs ached intensely.

_What the fuck?_ Trish thought, darkness edging her vision. She'd been attacked suddenly, only taking one hit. It was unlikely that the devilpunk ambling towards her had been able to drain her powers with a single attack, but honestly, she should've healed by now. Trish groped for her guns, finding _Ombra_ and unloading an entire clip into the oncoming girl. _That'll fix the bitch_, she snarled to herself, hearing the click of the empty pistol a second before it reloaded itself. The girl stepped out of the half-hearted light of the streetlamp and was gone. The demoness squeezed the trigger again, sending a few more rounds out into the darkness of the alleyway.

Figuring if the devil had lived through that barrage of bullets, she was going to need a bigger gun, Trish listened carefully. Her hearing picked up the skittering of rats in the nearby abandoned buildings, trash rustling in the street, and traffic and sirens further away. More alarming though, were the boots scuffing on the asphalt, implacably moving closer. The devil's form flickered and materialized more fully. Her footsteps echoed through the alleyway. The demoness tensed, intent on the sounds. And then a giggle, right in her ear. Trish hissed as a hand fisted in her hair and slammed her head into the wall, again.

"You're pretty," the girl stated, watching the demoness with red-rimmed eyes. She was serene and self-assured, her smile warm and soothing. Trish noticed a few tiny glittering piercings on the girl's face, barely visible in the dim light. The illusion was quite good; the punk looked human. She swiftly straddled the blonde, dropping ungently on to Trish's lap. Trish nearly yelped as her battered ribs were knocked further out of place. Gathering herself, she grabbed the girl's arm and unleashed a couple thousand volts directly into her assailant's nervous system.

It should've fried the bitch.

It didn't.

"That feels amazing," the girl purred, her voice breathy with excitement. Trish could see her erect nipples through the thin t-shirt and felt an unwanted shot of arousal. "I knew you were different from the others the moment I saw you. You're like me." The she-devil rocked a bit on Trish's lap, grinding down on her and setting her teeth on edge. She grinned at Trish, lifting graceful hands to finger her own breasts. The demoness bit her lip, trying to quell the sensations sparking up her spine. The girl's aura felt like molten lava, hot and suffocating. Trish growled.

"There's nothing that's the same about us. You've killed nearly a dozen people since you showed up here," Trish glared at the punk. "I'm going to put an end to your pathetic excuse for a life."

The girl frowned a bit at that, in a way that was both frightening and utterly adorable. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Trish's ear. "I suppose I did kill some."

"Accidentally?" Trish suggested sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no. On purpose, of course. They were so sad, you see, too sad and afraid to go on. So I assisted them in their endings." The girl smiled at Trish, showing a set of razor-sharp fangs. "But you're not like them. You are made of flames and malice. I think we could be friends." The she-devil released Trish's hair and ran her hands forward, sliding them over Trish's shoulders and onto the tops of the demoness' firm breasts. She fingered the laces on Trish's leather bodice teasingly, her touch nearly scorching the demoness' skin.

"You've been picking off street kids for nearly a week. Did you think no one would notice?" The question was relative; Trish certainly hadn't noticed, and she hadn't been interested in this mission. The police had also been quiet about it, either not caring or secretly glad that a mess was being cleaned up for them. It had been one of the homeless kids themselves that had finally reported something about the disappearances, and that had been directly to Dante. No cops involved. And then Dante had asked her to look into the case while he went off chasing tail. _Bastard_, Trish thought.

"No one has protested," the girl smirked. "They all wanted it; sad little girls and lonely boys, all wounded inside. They just go to sleep. And the older ones, well, they are harder, they sometimes forget what they want. So I help them remember. I please them. And then their lives bleed right out of them." The devilpunk leaned forward, rubbing her hard, cloth-covered nipples over Trish's leather clothes. She smelt of spice and sex and sulphur, the heady mixture forcing a response from the demoness' body.

Trish felt as though her mind were filling up with fog. The girl pulled away the corset's fastenings, releasing Trish's breasts into the cold night air. She lapped at the hardened nipples, sucking and biting. The blonde gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling the sharp fangs against her flesh. She held back a moan as clever fingers found their way into her pants, rubbing gently. _Oh fuck_, Trish thought, losing coherence by the second. _A succubus_.

* * *

_A friend in need's a friend indeed  
__A friend who bleeds is better,  
__My friend confessed she passed the test  
__And we will never sever_

Lady didn't mean to watch. Well, not really. She'd just happened to be in the neighbourhood, searching for demons to riddle with bullet-holes, and had caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde. And maybe wandered in the same direction for a while, to see if she was hunting. Sure, Dante might have mentioned that Trish had a mission out this way, but that was irrelevant. As if that would've affected Lady's plans. Nonsense.

The dark-haired woman glanced around to make sure she was still hidden in the shadows, and peeked into the alley again. She hadn't been following Trish per se; there had been large blocks of time this evening where she hadn't seen the blonde woman at all. And really, Lady was only interested in a chance to see the demoness fight. Right.

Trish, while always gorgeous in her own frosty way, became intensely beautiful in the heat of battle. Lady had not failed to notice this, watching the demoness streak towards enemies with deadly grace. She'd leap high in the air, almost flying, and descend to the earth with an electrical attack that could've been the wrath of heaven. Lady was... enthralled, to say the least. And the first person to take notice and mention it had gotten a bullet between the eyes for his troubles.

The scene before her wasn't a battle as far as Lady could tell, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Trish lay sprawled in the alley's dim light, leaning back on her hands and staring off into space. Her full, creamy breasts heaved, and Lady could just hear each quivering gasping breath. All of her leather save her thigh-high boots had been stripped from her, leaving her exposed in the chill air. A young woman with a mohawk knelt between Trish's long legs, and the thought of what she was doing sent a shot of heat straight to Lady's groin.

The huntress pressed her legs together, feeling moisture soak her panties. She fought the urge to grind against the corner of the brick wall, instead focusing on Trish's face. The demoness was beginning to moan, head thrown back in rapture. Her beauty was unearthly; Lady thought she'd never seen anything better. The huntress' gloved hands slid down her stomach of their own volition, knuckling at her groin. She watched, almost under a spell herself, as Trish began to rock her hips a bit, moving against the woman before her.

Lady almost groaned aloud at the scene. She bit her lip fiercely, her fingers moving lower to slip under her short skirt and brush lightly at her thin panties. In the alley, Trish's breathing was off rhythm, hitching inhalations and breathy releases. Her blue eyes were heavy-lidded, nearly shut. The punk succubus ceased ravaging Trish's pussy with her tongue and moved her head a bit higher. Her red eyes, hidden from Lady's lustful gaze, were gleaming brightly. She sensed victory and dominance, licking at Trish's swollen clit before sucking at it hard.

Trish threw her head back with a strangled scream. The wet, forceful tongue against her sensitive jewel sent her over the edge. Her body shuddered in orgasm, legs shaking, voice raised in an almost-pained sounding cry. Power crackled from her fingertips as she came, lost in ecstacy.

Lady couldn't look away. She was no longer even paying attention to the street behind her. One hand's fingers had slid into her panties, rubbing at her own slick clit. The other supported her against the wall. She watched the girl climb up Trish's now postrate body, licking her lips. Her delicate hands found Trish's full breasts, and she kneaded them as she leaned into Trish's shoulder, kissing the pale skin. Lady watched the punk nuzzle against Trish with a twinge of jealousy, catching the glint of some extremely sharp teeth as the girl bit into the smooth flesh of Trish's throat.

_Succubus_. The thought had no sooner entered Lady's mind than she whipped out a pistol and sent a hail of gunfire at the girl. Taken by surprise, the succubus was as weak and pathetic as a bottomfeeder. She couldn't even disappear and avoid the rounds. Lady was a perfect shot, all eight hitting the girl in the head at such an angle that Trish was merely splattered with blood, not grazed by exiting bullets. The succubus rolled onto her side, body arching with seizure, and evaporated with a shower of coppery sparks.

* * *

_A friend in need's a friend indeed  
__A friend who'll tease is better,  
__Our thoughts compressed which makes us blessed  
__And makes for stormy weather_

Trish gasped and blinked, feeling as though she'd just awakened. She touched the bite on her neck with a grimace, the scent of blood not doing much to clear her head. Her body still throbbed with arousal. Above her, the last few remaining sparks of the succubus disappeared into the night sky. Someone had killed it; they must've surprised the she-devil. Succubi were only dangerous when you didn't recognize them for what they were. Once you knew, you could easily just sneak up and shoot them.

With the succubus dead, Trish's healing abilities returned. She felt her wounds sew themselves shut and her ribs slide back into place. The bite on her neck sizzled for a moment, the sensation duplicated for a second between her legs, then was gone. Trish used her demonic vision scan the alley, looking for her rescuer. It revealed a familiar figure standing in the darkness, a smoking gun in one hand and the other hastily adjusting her skirt.

Lady. Of course. The huntress was always subtly watching her, sometimes even following her on missions. Trish raised her smokey-smooth voice and called to the other woman. "I'm glad you came along when you did. Another second and I would've discovered what happens when a succubus drains a fellow demoness." _And that_, Trish thought, _would not have been as pleasant as its preliminaries_.

The dark-haired woman seemed to gape at her, and Trish realized she was very near naked. Modesty was a human issue, one she'd never given much thought. Temperature was beneath her notice, and societal principles, well, those were laughable. Trish wore clothes to piss off Dante. She reached for her clothing, pulling her leggings up from where they'd been pushed around her ankles, and casting about for her corset.

Lady rushed to her side, kneeling down on the pavement. She helped Trish dress, mismatched eyes full of concern. "Did she hurt you?" The huntress asked, her trembling fingers lacing up the blonde's leather bodice. Trish was startled by the mixture of jealousy and protectiveness in the young woman's voice. Perhaps Lady was a bit more interested than she let on?

Trish made a scoffing sound. "Just a few flesh wounds. And a busted rib or two. Nothing that hasn't healed already." She glanced over at the other woman. Lady wore her usual white shirt open to the third button, revealing a sizeable portion of her full breasts. Her dark blue skirt was a bit too short for decency, and guns were strapped to every limb. Trish thought she looked delicious. "Were you hunting her specifically?" She continued, noting that Lady was taking her time helping her put on her shirt.

Lady seemed to blush a bit. "No, I just happened by. Heard something in the alleyway and decided to check it out."

"How'd you tell?" Trish was smirking a little. She was intrigued by the huntress' uneasiness. The dark-haired woman had finished lacing Trish's bodice, yet her hands remained lightly pressed against the leather.

"What?" Lady asked, distracted. It seemed to take an effort on her part to remove her hands from Trish's pale, firm skin. She sat back on her heels, easily balancing beside the demoness.

"How did you know she was a succubus? I could've just been out here looking for easy sex, you know?" It was unlikely, Trish decided, but not outside the realm of possibility. She smiled inwardly, watching the huntress closely.

Lady took a big gulp of air. "Her teeth. They were sharp. After you'd finished, and she got ready to bite, I saw them."

Trish's grin turned into a predatory leer. So that was what the little minx was up to. She could have some fun with this. Seeing the normally calm and collected huntress so flustered was redeeming the evening almost enough by itself, and now the woman had Trish's complete attention. If Lady was interested, then Trish wanted to know to what extent. "Enjoy the show?" She asked, her pale blue eyes sweeping over Lady's lean frame.

Lady sputtered, trying to protest. Trish laid a slender finger on the huntress' full lips, silencing her. She leaned closer, deliberately taking a deep breath and inhaling Lady's scent. The woman was undeniably aroused.

"Lady," she purred. "You can't lie to me. Demonic senses, remember?" Trish watched the other woman's eyes flutter shut at her touch. A tip of a pink tongue slipped out and tasted the demoness' finger. _Maybe this succubus thing's contagious?_ Trish wondered, heat spreading through her body once more. Lady reached up to clasp her hand.

"I live not far from here. Would you like to come to my place and get cleaned up? You've had a rough night, and this alley's filthy." The huntress tried her best to look innocent.

"That sounds delightful." Trish grinned and touched her blonde hair, still sticky with blood. "Lead the way."

* * *

_And when she's pressed  
__She will undress  
__And then she's boxing clever_

Lady's apartment was six blocks away and eight stories up, tucked in the corner of a rundown tenement building. Everything in it was practical, efficient, lifeless. The decor was limited to dark leather furniture, demonological reference books stored behind glass, and stark Zen Buddhist paintings. No houseplants. No pets. Weapons everywhere: on shelves, on tables, displayed on walls. Ammunition was scattered on counter-tops, beside coffee cups and napkins. Take-out menus (all Thai, Trish noted) were plastered over the fridge.

Lady led the blonde demoness through the flat, heading for the bathroom. Trish could smell her arousal, a sweet, heady musk. The dark-haired woman intrigued her, she would admit. Humans in general bored her, but this particular one was beginning to fascinate her. A huntress, living alone, stalking her prey. _And then what?_ Trish thought. _Take them home and claim them as trophies?_ Trish laughed inwardly. She would strip this woman to the bone, expose the marrow and see what she was made of.

The apartment's bathroom was surprisingly large. Lady opened the glass door to the shower and started the water running. "It takes a while to heat up," she grinned, her hands sliding to the buttons of her shirt. Her colourful eyes watched Trish playfully, daring her to make a move. The demoness leaned against the countertop, her gaze sweeping over the lithe woman before her. She smiled back at Lady, tilting her head a bit and gesturing.

"Need a hand?" she drawled, "Or is it my turn to watch this time?"

Lady blushed, but her eyes continued to sparkle with mischief. "After a show, huh? Well..." The huntress swiftly unclipped her multitude of holstered guns, unstrapped a few sheathed knives, and kicked off her boots and socks. "I guess it's only fair," she laughed, pulling off her gloves with her teeth. Lady tossed them aside and ran her fingers through her black hair, tousling it suggestively. Trish nodded her approval.

Lady continued slowly, her nimble fingers returning to her buttons. She worked them loose carefully, her mismatched eyes on Trish, her hands sliding into the fabric to brush against her firm breasts. She dropped the shirt to the floor and reached behind to unclip her bra, letting it slide down over her toned arms and land on the shirt. Lady ran her hands over her breasts, teasing her erect nipples, circling the dark pink aureoles. Only a few feet away, Trish gripped the countertop's edge and licked her lips.

The huntress mimicked the movement, moistening her full lips. One hand continued to squeeze and play with her breasts, while the other snaked its way over her stomach, finding the button on her skirt. She let the blue fabric fall from her hips and kicked it away from her. Lady dropped her hand lower, rubbing herself through her thin panties. Her breathing had quickened, and she watched Trish carefully. The tall woman's blue eyes had darkened with desire.

Lady tugged her panties off in one smooth, sensuous movement, and stood naked before the demoness. She was lean and scarred, tanned and smooth muscled from years of performing a difficult, often thankless job. Agile fingers roamed her body, caressing her breasts and stomach, teasing up the insides of her thighs. Lady was wet and slick, her nipples and clit aching. Trish was starting to gnaw on her lower lip, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Why don't you finish?" Trish suggested, smiling. Lady was swift to oblige her. Both hands slid to her crotch, rubbing and touching. Lady gasped at the sensations, her fingers pushing inside herself. Trish moved from her place near the sink, one high-heeled boot nudging Lady's legs further apart. The huntress spread them wantonly, moaning, and Trish smirked and moved away once more. Lady rubbed harder, faster, her deft hands working her clit and thrusting into her pussy. Her breasts heaved as she panted and gulped for air.

Trish's teeth had worried a gash in her lip, and she was starting to feel overdressed. Still, she couldn't take her eyes off Lady. The huntress had bewitched her, Trish decided, her hands beginning to unlace her shirt of their own accord. She let the bodice fall off her waist and took a step closer towards the dark-haired woman. Lady moaned, her fingers sliding in and out of her slick, velvety pussy. Trish resisted the urge to help her and instead began to unzip her leggings, pausing to kick off her boots.

The sight of the object of her desires beginning to strip before her was too much for Lady to handle. "Trish," she gasped, locking eyes with the taller woman. Her fingers circled her clit, then began to rub hard. Lady swayed on her feet, moaning. "Oh... oh fuck," the huntress groaned, her pussy clenching. Sensation shot down her spine, straight to her already throbbing jewel. Lady's long, scarred legs shook as she came hard, throwing her head back and crying out. She staggered, and Trish reached out to catch her before she fell.

"Quite a show," the demoness grinned, easing the shaking woman to the floor. Trish languidly pulled off her own remaining clothes and eyed the panting huntress. Lady stretched gracefully out on the floor, showing off an expanse of lean flesh. She crooked one finger at Trish, who accepted the invitation and straddled her. The blonde balanced on her knees, sitting across Lady's loins. It was intensely warm where their bodies met.

"Did you like it?" Lady asked, reaching up to palm Trish's breasts. She tweeked the demoness' hard, perky nipples, then let her hands slide around behind the other woman to grip Trish's firm ass. The demoness growled, grinding down onto Lady. The huntress gasped, her body arching upwards.

"It was... an enjoyable experience," Trish drawled, using one of her fingernails to scratch a thin, angry line over Lady's right breast. The huntress winced as she slid it over her nipple. She let go of Trish's ass to rub at the demoness' clit, the blonde lifting herself up a bit to accomodate her.

"But not enough to set you off, huh?" Lady smirked. "Come up here, and I'll see what I can do for you."

Trish climbed up Lady's relaxed body, leaving a few red scratches in her wake. She settled herself over Lady's face, leaning forward so Lady could adjust her shoulders, then kneeling back down. A hot, forceful tongue was immediately thrust into her sensitive pussy, and she moaned loudly. Trish put her hands on the floor above Lady's head and leaned on them, her heavy breasts moving with each gasping breath she took. She fought the urge to simply grind down hard and instead focused on the sensations wracking her body.

Lady's tongue swirled inside of her, teasing her most intimate place. Trish felt a hand slide around from behind her, and screamed when four fingers were roughly thrust up into her dripping pussy. Lady laughed against her clit, and Trish retaliated by leaning back for a second. Her plan failed, as Lady simply thrust her fingers harder, bruising Trish's sensitive flesh. She yelped, her body tensing. Lady fucked her with her fingers, her tongue lapping at Trish's clit. The demoness moaned, rocking her hips.

The huntress leaned up a bit, latching on to Trish's swollen clit and sucking at it hard, letting the blonde feel her teeth. She twisted her fingers inside of the demoness' warmth. Trish was already close from watching Lady earlier, and the feeling of the woman's talented mouth sent her over the edge. She screamed, her hips bucking, as her orgasm took her. She clenched around Lady's fingers and moaned. Lady's hot tongue continued to pleasure Trish as the waves of euphoria crested over her. The demoness' back arched as she found her release, her body shaking above Lady.

With one final gasp, Trish climbed off the huntress. She sat beside her on the bathroom's tile floor, both of them panting. After a moment, the demoness leaned down and kissed the other woman, hard, on the mouth. Trish watched Lady, her blue eyes glittering strangely. This woman, this _human_, was still such a mystery. Trish resolved to find out more about her, then and there. She wondered if, behind those mismatched orbs, Lady was thinking something similar.

"I think the shower's hot enough now," Lady grinned, her lips swollen and bruised. "Care to join me?"

_Day's dawning  
__Skin's crawling  
__Pure morning_

_

* * *

_

So... did you like it? Review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I have a few other ideas for these two characters, maybe I'll even write something that has a real plot someday. And yeah, all of my titles for femslash fics are irrelevant and random, haha. :D


End file.
